explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Faces
'' |image= |series= |production=114 |producer(s)= |story= Jonathan Glassner Kenneth Biller |script= Kenneth Biller |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708892 |guests=Rob LaBelle as Talaxian prisoner, Brian Markinson as Peter Durst / Sulan, Barton Tinapp as Vidiian guard, Joy Kilpatrick as Roxann Dawson's photo double |previous_production=Cathexis |next_production=Jetrel |episode=VGR S01E14 |airdate=8 May 1995 |previous_release=(VGR) Cathexis (Overall) The Die is Cast |next_release=(VGR) Jetrel (Overall) Explorers |story_date(s)=48784.2 (2371) |previous_story=The Die is Cast |next_story=Explorers }} =Summary= When an Away Team consisting of Paris, Torres and Lt. Durst fails to return, Chakotay, Kim and Tuvok beam down to the planet where the trio was working to investigate. Chakotay traces the missing crewmembers to some caves, but can't break through the Vidiian force field to find them. In an underground lab, a Vidiian scientist named Sulan has extracted Torres's Klingon genetic material to create an all-Klingon version of her. He hopes to create a cure for the deadly Phage disease infecting his race by injecting a pure Klingon subject with the disease. But his interest in Torres is more than purely scientific, a fact the Klingon woman soon picks up on. Trapped in another Vidiian cell, Paris and Durst are stunned when a new prisoner is brought in. It's an all-human version of Torres — the other "half" of Torres that was left after Sulan removed the Klingon genetic material. The guards return and forcibly remove Durst from the cell. Although Paris tries unsuccessfully to help his friend, all the human Torres can do is cringe in fear. The next time Sulan comes to visit the Klingon Torres, she is horrified to see him wearing Durst's face. He has killed the lieutenant and grafted the dead man's face over his own diseased features in the hopes that Torres will find him more attractive. Instead, her anger helps her to break the bonds restraining her. She attacks Sulan and escapes from the lab. Paris and the human Torres are sent out on a labor detail, but when she can no longer work, she's sent back to the barracks. Her Klingon counterpart finds her there, and helps her to escape. In turn, the human Torres comes up with a plan to deactivate the shields for the whole facility, which would allow Voyager to beam them up. The two beings acknowledge that each has unique qualities that contribute to the whole being. Disguised as a Vidiian, Chakotay rescues Paris and they reunite with the two Torreses. Just as they are about to beam back up to the ship, Sulan fires and the Klingon Torres takes the hit to save her human self. She dies after beaming up with the others, but the Doctor is able to use her Klingon DNA to restore Torres back to her original self. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # Klingon Torres is the only one that knows that Lieutenant Durst was killed, yet when the rescue team arrives, no one asks where he is and no one reacts when they see Durst's face on Sulan. They probably realised what had happened when they noticed that Durst was absent. Miscellaneous # When the guards come to take Peter Durst into questioning, Tom Paris tries to stop them claiming to be the superior officer. Technically Peter Durst was the higher ranking officer as a Full Lieutenant, whereas Tom Paris is only a Lieutenant junior grade. It is likely that Tom's superiority comes from his billet rather than his military rank. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 23, 1999 - 7:53 am: In the transporter room, there is a burned hole in the center of Klingon B'Elanna's chest, but the beam was firing when Klingon B'Elanna jumped in front of it so shouldn't there be a burned streak from Klingon B'Elanna's right side to her chest? IIRC, she had stopped moving into place when the beam struck. # Since B'Elanna's DNA has been separated and a person's appearance is based on a combination of their mother and father's DNA then shouldn't Klingon B'Elanna look like her mother and Human B'Elanna look like a feminine version of her father? (Or would Human B'Elanna be a male???) Richie Vest on Friday, April 23, 1999 - 10:33 am: Why would a human B'Elanna be male. B'Elanna does not have a Y chrosomose (Yes I know it is spelled wrong.) Omer on Friday, April 23, 1999 - 12:26 pm: I don't think she would look different... I think some of the DNA must have been speculated by the scientist - you don't have two full DNAs in you. # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 5:13 am: The Genotron is an interesting device that the Vidiians have not taken full advantage of. The device is able to split a person into two full people, possibly more. This would seem to cut down on their need to kidnap people, just keep making copies. Or they can stick themselves in and separate the Phage from their bodies and reconstitute themselves as pure Vidiians. (Maybe this is what the Think Tank finally pointed out to the Vidiians as a cure?) Omer on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 6:16 am: It probably takes too much energy to split someone in two. # Sheila on Wednesday, December 15, 1999 - 8:38 pm: How is the phage transmitted? Why don't the captives who have been around for years get it? Do they have as much resistance as Klingons? Doctor L. Zimmerman on Thursday, December 16, 1999 - 7:30 pm: The phage is probably a disease that affects only Vidiians and is most likely transmitted through the air and body fluids, like most diseases are. # ScottN on Monday, December 20, 1999 - 11:03 am: I thought that the Plomik (sp?) soup was green in TOS "Amok Time". It's red here, though Neelix has been playing with seasonings again... But if it was the wrong color, you'd think that Tuvok would have said something about that... Chris Thomas on Monday, December 20, 1999 - 6:13 pm: Maybe there are several variations? You can get red cabbage and green cabbage, so perhaps it's made of something that can come in several varieties and colours. # constanze on Tuesday, August 03, 2004 - 9:43 am: Since Klingons and humans can mate and produce children without medical assistance, they would have to be compatible on a cellular basis, and TNG’s The Chase explains the reason for it. So how can the Viidian doc take away the Klingon DNA? Is it colored brown? It probably has a distinctive dell structure. # Star Trek DNA works differently from DNA in this universe. It even retains the whole memory of a person - since both B'Eleannas are reconstructed from their DNAs only, yet both have all their memories intact. Perhaps he mapped the memory engrams, and reproduced them for the second B’Elanna. # Couldn't the Holodoc produce the proteins synthecially, instead of making her half-klingon again? She would likely need to take a suitable medication for the rest of her life, just as transplant patients currently need to take medication to supress the immune system, so that the transplanted organ is not rejected. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager